1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates to rotatable structures for storing clothes and accessories that can be installed in typical clothes closets in modern homes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The referenced U.S. Patents describe a variety of rotating garment closets and wardrobes showing a vertical column supporting rotatable clothes hangers, storage drawers, bins and shelves. The most pertinent prior art is U.S. Pat. No. 2,326,064 issued to Pittman in 1943.